


Sleepover

by jimalim320



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is nervous about Imogen spending the night in her loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

_Movie night sleepover, that’s all it was. Nothing more, nothing less.  Just a regular good old fashioned girl’s night in._ That’s what Fiona kept telling herself. It had been about a week and a half since Imogen and Eli broke up, while that had been good news for Fiona, it also left her paranoid. Every time Imogen was around she had to keep telling herself the same thing, _nothing is going on, you have to keep calm, and don’t do anything stupid._

Fiona loved spending time with Imogen, but as the days passed, she found it harder and harder to keep her cool. She’d have butterflies in her stomach, she’d catch herself staring, and as of late she’s began to say things that could be considered flirting. It was beginning to be too much.

So tonight, movie night, sleepover, girl’s night in, that’s all it was. The movie was just about over, and Fiona has no idea what it was even about. She’s spent the whole time arguing with that voice inside her head, _don’t do anything, stop looking at her you’re supposed to be watching the movie, oh my god she’s moving closer, don’t grab her hand or anything stupid, just watch the damn movie._ She was so focused on the cage match inside her head; she was surprised when Imogen snapped in her face.

“Fiona, Earth to Fiona!” Imogen was inches from Fiona’s face trying to get her attention. When Fiona finally snapped back to reality, Imogen gave her a look to explain.

“Sorry I zoned out there, happens a lot.” Getting up off the couch Fiona asks, “So do you want the couch? Cause I’m willing to downgrade, but just for the night.”

Imogen gets off the couch and heads to Fiona’s room, “Don’t be silly, I can share.” She stops at the doorframe and turns back to Fiona, “If you’re nice.”

Fiona nervously laughs, _what can go wrong right?_ She heads to her bedroom, takes a quick stop at her dresser before heading to the bathroom, “I’m just gonna get dressed, and brush my teeth and stuff. Make yourself comfortable.”

With that Fiona locked the bathroom door, went over to the sink, and stared at her reflection. _It’s alright, just stay calm, you’ve shared a bed with Holly J thousands of times, it’s really not a big deal, just walk in, lie down, and sleep, simple as that._ She finished up in the bathroom and went back to her room.

When she got there, Fiona was taken aback by the sight of Imogen. She was sitting on the side of the bed taking the pins and stuff out of her hair, and she was wearing a light pink cami with short light blue soffe shorts. Her pajamas were quite the contrast to Fiona’s silk long sleeves and pant set. _Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought…_

Fiona made her way to her side of the bed and quickly got under the covers, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. After a couple minutes Imogen rolled onto her side to face Fiona, “What’s on your mind?”

Fiona rolled over to face Imogen, and tries to shrug it off, “Oh nothing, just some silly little thing. Nothing important.”

Imogen knew Fiona was lying, but respecting her friend’s privacy she changed the subject instead of pressing the issue further, “Have you thought of anything to get Katie and Marisol back?”

“Not yet. Everything I come up with is either dangerous, illegal, or will get us into more trouble than last time. I don’t know maybe we should just drop it. I mean what’s the point anymore?” Imogen looked at her and slightly nodded her head in agreement, Fiona went on, “For the first time in a long time I’m happy, I’m not drinking, my schoolwork is going well, and I have great friends like you and Eli…” Imogen smiled, but then closed her eyes at the mention of Eli. “Sorry.”

Imogen opened her eyes to look at Fiona, “I’m really happy too, regardless of what happened with Eli. I think it’s better we stay friends for now.” She closed her eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Fiona laid there staring, _for now, for now,_ the words kept repeating in her head. She was overcome with this huge wave of emotion, she couldn’t think straight, all she knew was _for now, for now…_ She closed her eyes trying to block out the voice in her head, desperately searching for sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Time elapsed, but it was still the middle of the night when Fiona wakes up from her dream about Imogen. She had rolled over, her back facing Imogen. Imogen had also rolled over, but she had rolled closer to Fiona, her face only inches from Fiona’s back.

Fiona just laid there, unsure what to do; one move and she’d either wake Imogen up or end up hitting her. After a few minutes, Fiona decided to go for it, her side was hurting and she couldn’t handle it anymore. She began to slowly move to lie on her back. She managed to get comfy without waking her up, but Imogen did start to stir. Fiona held her breath, afraid of what would happen if she woke up, how was she going to explain their close proximity…

Still asleep, Imogen began shifting in response to Fiona’s move. She finally settled nuzzling her head against Fiona’s shoulder and stretching her arm to drape over Fiona’s waist. This startled Fiona, her inner monologue started up again and continued until she nodded off herself, _she’s asleep, she has no idea what she’s doing, stop looking into it, there’s nothing about it, it’s all innocent, calm down, breathe, she’s asleep, asleep, asleep…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Fiona is surprised to see they are still in the same position from hours earlier. She can’t help but be happy, she gets the butterflies again. She doesn’t want to wake Imogen, so she just waits there staring at the ceiling, stealing a glance at Imogen’s sleeping face every now and then. After a few minutes Imogen begins to stir, she rolls over thus releasing her grasp on Fiona.

This upsets Fiona, she really enjoyed having Imogen so close, she craved her touch, and she didn’t know what to do now. She decided to get up and make some breakfast while Imogen was still sleeping, it would give her something to do, something to take her mind off of Imogen, who was she kidding, it was gonna take a lot more than cooking to keep her mind Imogen-free.

She had just finished making the last few pancakes when Imogen came out of the bedroom draped in Fiona’s bathrobe, “Hope you don’t mind, I was cold.”

Never had Fiona been more struck, speechless, she just watched as Imogen walked toward her counter putting her hair up in a sloppy bun. Instead of responding she turned back toward the stove to give herself some time to stop blushing and calm herself. She fixed Imogen a plate and reached across the counter to set it in front of her.

“I hope I didn’t invade your personal space last night. I’m a crazy sleeper…” Imogen stated then paused to take a bite of the pancakes Fiona made her, “Mmmm….one time I woke up with my head on the opposite end of the bed and my feet up on my pillow.” She laughed lightly and continued eating.

Fiona, not wanting to tell Imogen of their “cuddle session” lied, “No no, you were fine.”   _You were perfectly fine, I had no problem at all, I enjoyed it actually, we should do this again, I wish we were still in bed sleeping; you were fine, just perfect…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They finished eating, got dressed, and Imogen had to leave. She was going away for the weekend, visiting family and such. She had to get home and get things together before the train. Fiona walked her to the door, and opened it for her. “I hope you have fun in Alberta, you’ve been here practically every day for the past two weeks, it’ll be weird not having you here. I’m gonna miss you.”

They embraced in one of their signature lingering hugs, Imogen said it herself she loves Fiona’s hugs. As they pulled apart Fiona gave Imogen a quick peck on the cheek. Instantly Fiona’s head goes into panic mode, _Oh my god! Why did you do that?!..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Imogen’s laugh, “I’ll call you later. Bye Fi!”

She had left; Fiona closed the door behind her, and slumped against it, sighing. _Why the hell did you do that?! She’s probably super freaked out now, way to go Fiona, real smooth, next time why don’t you just tell her you love her, oh who am I kidding she’s not gonna want to stay over anymore…_

While her head went back and forth, Fiona snapped back to reality after hearing her phone ring. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where her phone was sitting on the counter where Imogen had been only an hour before.

It stopped ringing before Fiona got to it, she lifted it up to read the screen: “1 Missed Text Message- Imogen” Her heart skipped a beat, she clicked on it to bring up the message, it read: “I miss you alreadyJ”

Fiona smiled, _Maybe I was overreacting… just a bit…_

 


End file.
